The Magical World and Secret Stone
by Bowling4real
Summary: This is the prequel to The Potter Twins. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHORS OF TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is the prequel to The Potter Twins. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

"Alright" I answered. Harry knew the first chance I got I was leaving the Dursley's. They were cruel and vicious. Just as I was getting out of our cupboard Dudley, my cousin pushed me back in and causing me to fall.

Dudley loved to push me and Harry around. Sometimes I would fight back, but that only caused me to be in more trouble. I got up and out of the cupboard.

"Where's your sister boy!" I heard Uncle Vernon yell.

"She's coming sir." Harry answered just as I walked in the room.

"Bout time girl make me some breakfast and don't burn it." He yelled at me pushing me towards the stone and making me trip and almost fall into it. If it wasn't for Harry I would have.

I got to work on breakfast. I could hear Dudley yelling at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about not having as many presents as last year. He always gets everything he wants. I hate it.

I quickly finished and gave them their breakfast.

"Boy, Girl come here." Uncle Vernon snapped.

Me and harry walked over to him

"We are going to the zoo. So no funny business anything like that and you'll be stuck in your cupboard for 3 months" he told us.

Yes we finally get to go out on Dudley's birthday. Usually we are stuck with either the cat lady as I call her or uncle Vernon evil sister.

We quickly finished breakfast and waited for Dudley's friends to come. Soon enough we were in the car and on our way to the zoo.

**what do you think so plz tell me what u think. I might go by the book but I haven't decided. I might only change it up a little though but keeping in to the description of the potter twins. Hope u like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 2

So here we are on our way to the zoo with Dudley and his friend Piers. Piers kept picking on me and hitting me.

I finally had enough of it and screamed "Stop it will yeah"

"Mommy Isabella is yelling at us." Dudley exclaimed.

"Shut up girl or do I have to punish you again." Vernon said removing his hand from the wheel.

"No sir I'll behave." I answered cringing back.

"Good. Now shut up and be quite Isabella." Aunt Petunia snapped.

I hate being called Isabella and they know it. I would rather them always call me girl.

Harry turned to talk to me. "I had a dream and this motorcycle was flying." Harry was trying to talk softly but of course Dudley over hears and tells uncle Vernon.

He turns around and grabs Harry and screams in his face "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" then continue driving.

Me and Harry were quite from then on because anything we would say would get us in trouble. First rule of living with the Dursley's don't ask questions. Second rule don't be seen.

They act as if we're a disgrace. I hate them. We finally reach the zoo.

We spent hours there both me and Harry were tired. I kept tripping so my legs were all bloody, but of course the Dursley's don't care.

We were in the reptile exhibit Dudley was trying to get one of the snakes to move. He yelled at it and pounded on the glass jerk.

"why does Dudley have to be so rude?" Harry asked me

"Because he's Dudley." I answered

"Yeah but Uncle Vernon just lets him." Harry said back.

"I know. He's there perfect little child uggg I can't stand them."

Me and Harry went to look at the snake.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

It jerked its head to the side saying _I get that all the time _**(this part from book)**

"I know." Harry said

"It must be annoying" I questioned.

The snake nodded his head.

"Where do you come from?" Harry asked.

The snake jerked his head to the side.

The sign read

BOA CONSTICTOR, BRAZIL

"Was it nice there?" I asked

It once again jerked its head to the side again it read on

BRED IN ZOO

"Oh I see." Harry said

"We never met our parents either." I continued.

Me and Harry do that a lot finish each other's sentences. Dudley hates it. I was brought out of my thought by Piers screaming "Dudley, Mr. Dursley com look at what it's doing."

Dudley came running up and pushing me out of the way. I got so mad and then one second the glass was there and the next it was gone. Dudley fell through the glass. Me and Harry couldn't help but laugh. The snake crawled out of the tank and came up to me and Harry

_Thanks_ it said

When Dudley went to stand up he got stuck in the glass. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running up screaming and yelling.

When we got to the house me and Harry got in so much trouble. Uncle Vernon grabbed his belt and wiped me a few times before sending me to my cupboard. Harry consoled me. I fell asleep crying on Harry's shoulder.

The next few days are sure to be interesting.

**Plz review tell me what you think. I know most of it is from the book. Planning on changing it later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reading and reviewing**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

That got me and Harry our longest punishment ever. By the time we were let out of the cupboard summer vacation had already started. That meant no getting away from Dudley.

Sometime if me and Harry were angry or scared weird things would happen. We couldn't help it. We didn't even know how it happened.

I woke up to something horrible smelling and went to check it out. Aunt Petunia was dying something.

"what are you doing?" I asked nicely as to not get on her bad side.

"dying some of Dudley's old clothes for you and Harry to wear for school." She answered giving me a disgusted look.

"where's Harry?" I asked

"helping Vernon and Dudley. Now shut up and stop asking questions Isabella" she snapped.

Just then Harry Dudley, and Uncle Vernon walked in. Dudley and Uncle Vernon gave me a disgusted look before sitting down. Uncle Vernon started reading his paper. After a little while we heard the mail slot click.

"Dudley can you get the mail?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Make Harry or Isabella get it" Dudley whined

"whiner" I whispered.

"what did you say girl." Uncle Vernon snapped.

"nothing sir" I responded

"good. Now get the mail girl." He snapped

I went to get the mail. There were four letters. A postcard, a bill, and a letter for both me and Harry. We never get mail. It read:

_Ms. I. Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry almost read the same except it said _Mr. H. Potter._ They were yellow and heavy.

I walked into the kitchen and gave uncle Vernon the bill and postcard. I then gave Harry the letter. I walked back and put it in the cupboard when I heard Dudley yell "Harry's got something!" I ran back so they wouldn't notice I was gone. I walked in just as uncle Vernon looked up. He reached out and took it from him.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled "It's mine!"

"who would be writing to you" he said finally looking down at the letter. When he did he paled. His face went white

"Petunia" he gasped out

Petunia went over and looked at the letter "how did they find us" she gasped

"Out" Uncle Vernon yelled "get out and go to your cupbiard1"

"no it's mine" Harry yelled back

"come on Harry" I said pulling him along.

For the next few days Uncle Vernon burned all the letters we got. I was sitting in mine and Harry's room, which Uncle Vernon gave us the day after we got the letter. I lied down and put my hand under my pillow when my hand passed a letter. It was the letter I put in the cupboard that first day. I hid it in my shirt and left to go to the park.

Harry's POV (after Bella leaves)

Over the week me and Bella have been getting letters, but Uncle Vernon kept them from us.

Right now I was being chased by Dudley. I ran up to our room. When I got there Bella wasn't there. Usually she's up here reading. I walked down stairs.

"Ah Sunday why it is a good day?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Because there's no post on Sundays" I answered

"There you're right Harry" he answered "no post. No bloody letters"

When all of a sudden a letter came out of nowhere and they kept coming and coming. I tried grabbing one but I couldn't Uncle Vernon stopped me when I tried.

"Where going somewhere far. Where they can't find us!" Uncle Vernon Yelled.

So here we are packing our stuff no sign of Bella for the past two days. What happened to her?

**Plz review. Hope u like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reviewing**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

When I got to the park I took out the letter and opened it. The letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(order of Merline, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"you shouldn't be out this late for a wizard like yourself." I heard someone say. I turned around and standing in front of me was and old and tall man.

He had gray hair and was wearing a robe. What kind of person goes out in a robe?

"Who are you?" I asked

"Professor Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts" he said.

So this is the Professor from the letter. How is this all possible? Magic is supposed to be fake. I was broken out of my thoughts by Dumbledore talking.

"we should probably get you to your brother." He said.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"The Dursley's took him somewhere" he said "your ride should be here shortly."

That was when I saw a motorcycle flying just like Harry said. It came to a landing right in front of me.

"Yes Professor you called." The Giant said

When I say giant I meant giant he was huge. I never thought I'd see someone so tall ever in my life. And flying a motorcycle at that. I wonder you he is and why he's here. I was broken out of my thoughts by Dumbledore talking.

"Yes Hagrid, I need you to take Ms. Potter here with you when you pick up Harry" he said waving his hand toward me.

"of course professor." He said "come on Ms Potter."

"Bella, call me Bella please." I asked

"Of course" he said.

We walked over to the motorcycle and climbed on. he started it and we were off.

**Harry's POV**

I hadn't seen Bella since that last Sunday. I wonder where she is and how she's doing. Today is our eleventh birthday. I knew she didn't want to live there, but I didn't think I'd loss her this quickly. I'm really worried about her.

Uncle Vernon made us move to this island. It was in the middle of nowhere. Whatever he's afraid of, he thinks won't find us if no one's around and we're surrounded by water.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. It was loud enough to wake up the Dursley's. There was another loud bang, and the door coming off its hinges. In walked a giant and following him was, Bella!

"Bella!" I yelled, running up and hugging her

"Harry" Bella screamed.

"Well there you are Harry" the giant said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Rubeus Hagrid, but just call me Hagrid. Oh and here you go" he said handing me a letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(order of Merline, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**(srry for the repeat)**

"What I can't be a wizard" I said

"oh, but you are Harry" Hagrid said.

"He's right Harry" Bella said "and guess what? We get to go to Hogwarts"

"you two are not going anywhere" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yeah and who's going to stop them" Hagrid said

"We vowed that when we took them in we would put an end to this rubbish" Uncle Vernon said.

"You Knew!" me and Bella screamed.

**Bella's POV**

"You Knew!" me and Harry screamed.

"Of course we knew" Aunt Petunia said "how you could not be. My perfect sister being who she was. Mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. "we have a witch in the family." I was the only one to see her for what she was a freak. Then she met Potter and the she had you. And I knew you would be just the same. Then she went and got herself blown and we got landed with you two."

"Blown up!" I screamed "you said they died in a car crash!"

"A car crash!" Hagrid yelled "a car crash kill Lily and James Potter!"

"Either way they won't be going" Uncle Vernon said.

"Like you could stop them" Hagrid said "they have had their names down since the day they were born."

"Wow" I said.

"I can't believe it." Harry whispered.

"Well we best be going" Hagrid said.

"Going where?" Harry asked.

"To get our school supplies, of course" I said.

Soon we were ready to leave. I couldn't wait till Hogwarts.

**What do you think? plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for reviewing**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"So where do we get all this?" I asked

"Can we get in all in London?" Harry asked

"Of course if you know where to look." Hagrid said

We walked a little farther when Hagrid said "This is it. The Leaky Cauldron."

It was a small building. As people walked by they didn't even notice it. Me and Harry followed Hagrid in. The place was dark and shabby.

The guy at the counter looked up and noticed Hagrid. "The usual Hagrid?" he asked

"Can't Tom," Hagrid said, putting his hands on our shoulders "I'm on official Hogwarts business."

The bartender looked down at us. "Good lord," said the bartender "is this- can this be-?"

By now the Leaky Caldron had gone completely silent and still

"bless my soul" he whispered "Harry and Isabella Potter… what an honor"

He moved out from behind the bar, and rushed toward us. He grabbed Harry's hand then mine, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter, welcome back"

Everyone was looking at us my now. Most of them not knowing what is going on around them.

Suddenly everyone was out of their seats and coming up to us and shaking out hands. It felt like we were shaking people's hands for hours. Some people even kept coming back for more.

Soon everything started to calm down, we moved on. We started walking up to a shaking looking guy.

"Professor Quirrell" Hagrid said "Harry, Bella this is Professor Quirrell, one of the teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters" stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping both Harry's and mine hands. "C-Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you"

"What do you teach?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts" muttered Professor Quirrell, as if he didn't want to think about it. "N-Not that you n-need it P-P-Potter?"

After talking to Professor Quirrell it took ten minutes to get out of there.

"Must get on lots ter buy" Hagrid said "Come on Harry, Bella."

We followed Hagrid out and into a courtyard. All there was, was a trash can and some weeds.

"see you two are famous." Hagrid said

"But why?" Harry said.

It was like he could read my mind. Oh wait he can. I could hear Harry laughing through our mind link.

"that's not for me to say." Hagrid answered

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick quivered and wriggled, in the middle you could see a small hole. It grew wider and wider till it was a large archway. Large enough even Hagrid could walk through it without bending over.

"Welcome" Hagrid said "to Diagon Alley."

Harry and I looked on in amazement. We stepped through the archway. People were walking in the streets wearing robes and hats like you would think witches would wear.

There were tons of shops where you could buy cauldrons, wands, robes, and many other things that witches or wizards would use.

"How are we going to pay for this?" I asked

"you heard uncle Vernon he said he wouldn't pay for us to go to Hogwarts." Harry said

"what you think your parents are going to leave you with nothing?" Hagrid asked.

We walked into a bank. Gringotts, that's a weird name. wow! We walked inside and there were a bunch of small people with weird faces.

"What are these people?" Harry asked.

"Goblins" Hagrid answered "safest place beside Hogwarts."

We walked up to the desk and asked to make a with drawl. He asked for a key and Hagrid gave it to him. He also, gave him a note saying it was top secret and better not to tell anyone about it.

The goblin took us to both a vault with a lot of money which was our vault. The other vault only had one thing in it. Hagrid took it out and placed it in his pocket.

"Better get going lots ter buy." Hagrid said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emmeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi byPhyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

We went to a bunch of stores. I couldn't believe there are that many stores behind a wall. We walked into the robes store. The women measured us. There was already a boy there so she was working over time doing all three of us.

"Hello" said the boy "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes" Harry said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He has a bored look on his face. "Then I'm going to drag off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

He reminded me of Dudley. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on to say.

"No," harry said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again.

They went on talking I tried to ignore them, a little. Soon we were done getting our uniforms fitting. As we walked out we met up with Hagrid. Soon we were ready to get our wands. I couldn't wait until we got to Hogwarts. We went to Ollivander Wands.

Harry started off looking at wands. Mr. Ollivander was moving around grabbing different wands. Ever one he grabbed didn't work for Harry. Until he grabbed one wand, "Curious.. curious…"

"But what's curious?" harry asked

"I remember every wand I ever sold. The wand that gave you that scar is this wands brother." He said.

When he gave the wand to Harry something weird happened. The wind started to pick up and circle around him.

"Yes, Maple and Phoenix tail feather thirteen-and-a-half inches" he said

I tried every wand that harry had until.

"Rosewood and griffin feather, the only one I've made with griffin feather, it's very difficult to find and very magical, it's another extremely powerful wand. A friend of mine gave me the rosewood and told me that none of my cores work with it and gave me the feather. Try it" Mr. Ollivander said.

When I tried it, it was amazing. I have never felt such power in my life. It felt like I belonged here, in this world. I have never felt like I truly belong.

I heard a chirp and turned around to see Hagrid holding two bird cages with an owl in each.

"Happy birthday Harry, Bella," Hagrid said.

We went out to meet him.

"Best be going wouldn't want to miss your train, now would you" Hagrid said, helping us grab all our stuff and walking back to the way we came from.

**Plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx for reviewing . So here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long to update. I hope u like it.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"What are we going to do? There is no platform 9 ¾" Harry said, well more like complained.

"Stop worrying Harry" I told him. We would find it eventually.

"Look, Bella!" Harry exclaimed.

I turned to where he was looking. There was a family; there were five kids and a plump looking woman. They all had red hair, and had an owl on the cart. The women was talking just load enough that we could hear what she was saying.

"Packed with Muggles of course," she said.

We fallowed behind her hoping she knew where the platform was. We were pushing our carts in front of us.

"What platform number?" asked the boys mother.

"Platform 9 ¾," piped a small girl "Can't I go"

"You're too young," The mother said. "Percy you first"

The oldest ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As he was about to hit the wall her vanished.

**Third POV**

The oldest ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. As he was about to hit the wall her vanished.

"Fred you next" the women told her son.

"I'm not Fred I'm George," said the one twin.

"And you call you're self our mother," the other twin said.

"Sorry George," their mother apologized.

The one twin named George ran towards the wall, but not before saying "actually I am Fred," his twin soon following after him.

"Excuse us," the twins said walking up to them. "Can you tell up how to get onto the Platform," Bella finished.

Harry turned and glared at Bella. Their relationship has been distance since her running away.

"First years, Ron too," she said pointing to the red head.

"All you need to do is walk straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten," she continued "better get a running start if you're nervous."

Bella and Harry pushed their carts in front of them. Bella took of running towards the wall followed shortly after by Harry.

When Bella got to the other side she was amazing. There were so many people. She started to wonder off without waiting for Harry.

Harry was also amazed by the site when he got on the platform. He looked around for Bella, but he couldn't find her. He decided to get on the train and wait for her. He knew there was no way she would miss the train.

Bella wandered around before realizing the train was going to be leaving soon. She started looking around for Harry. When she couldn't find him she decided to just get on the train. She knew he would be there.

As she was trying to get her bags onto the train one of them started to fall and was about to hit her when I hand came out and stopped it.

"Need some help?" asked the owner of the hand. She turned around to see it was one of the twins her and Harry saw earlier.

"Yes please," she answered blushing. She couldn't help herself from thinking that he was cute. The boy laughed. "He has a cute laugh" thought Bella.

"Hey Fred!" the boy yelled,"come give me hand." Bella saw another boy coming over. She expected it to be his twin "I'm George by the way," he said shaking Bella's hand.

"Thanks, and I'm Bella" she said as they put her stuff on the train.

"Don't worry about it" One of the twins said "you're the second person we helped today."

"Well we better get going wouldn't want to miss the train now would we." George stated. They turned around and started walking back to their mom.

Bella couldn't help but think about how cute George was. She smiled just thinking about him. She started to get on the train and found no open compartments except for one. There was already a girl in there so Bella open the door and asked if she could sit there.

"Of course" the girl said moving her stuff so she could sit down. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Bella" she responded shaking her hand. Bella and Hermione talked almost all the way to Hogwarts. Hermione was telling her about everything she had learned from reading all the books she had read. Bella actually found it really interesting. Then again Bella loved reading and learning new things.

The heard shouting and soon saw a boy open the door. "Have you seen a toad?"The boys asked looking around the compartment.

"No sorry we haven't," Bella replied. "But we can help you look," She offered

"Thanks that's great," he replied. "I'm Nevel by the way."

"I'm Hermione and this is Bella," she stated getting up she turned to her bag and grabbed her robes. "We should better get changed anyways we're almost there," she stated turning around.

The two girls walked off to go get changed. Once they were changed they started asking around to see if any one had seen Nevel's toad. Of course none of them had. As they were coming up to one of the last compartments Bella finally noticed her brother in the compartment. He was sitting with one of the red heads they Potter Twins had seen earlier. It was the smaller one, the first year. Bella was sure she had remembered the women had said his name was Ron.

"Has either one of you seen a toad, a boy named Nevel has lost one?" Hermione questioned walking into the compartment. Bella walked in right behind her and caught Harry eye. He seemed mad but the look soon passed. "Are you doing magic?" Hermione questioned again.

"Mmmhm," The boy named Ron responded looking over at Harry.

"Well let's see it," Bella said trying to encourage Ron. To her Ron seemed a bit nervous with her and Hermione around.

"Eer-all right." **(This part from book) **He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Ron waved his but nothing happened. The cat, Scabbers, stayed his natural color.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione questioned. When she saw Ron nodding she continued "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they all worked for me. Nobody in my family is a wizard so it was a shock when I got my letter. Oh, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She said all this very quickly causing Harry to look over to Ron then to Bella.

"I'm Ron Wesley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"And I'm Bella Potter," Bella interjected at Ron's expense.

"Oh, really" Hermione said looking between the two twins. "I've read all about you two, it's so good to meet you."

"Well you two better get your robes on we will be arriving soon," Bella said walking out of the compartment with Hermione. Bella decided she was going to give Harry some space so she wasn't crowding him and having him end up getting even madder. She doesn't even know why he's so mad anyways. He knew she would leave the first chance she got.

Hermione and Bella went back to their compartment and started talking again waiting for the train to stop.

"You didn't tell me you were Isabella Potter," Hermione commented once we got back to the compartment.

"I didn't want you treating me different just because I'm famous or whatever," Bella countered. She really liked Hermione even though she can come over as snobbish to some people, and she would be devastated if she just wanted to be her friend because she was Bella Potter.

"I understand," Hermione stated. "I wouldn't want people treating me different either. That's why I'm going to treat you like you weren't a Potter."

We started talking about Hogwarts and how excited we were to be going. When Hermione started talking about her family Bella froze up.

"What's your family like, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"They're okay," Bella responded. "They don't really like me and Harry because were wizards."

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like you knew or anything," Bella told her trying to comfort her. Bella didn't want anyone to know that her aunt and uncle abused her.

The two girls were quiet the rest of the train ride. When the train stopped they rushed out of the Compartment out of pure excitement.

When they got out the site they saw was amazing. It was so beautiful.

"First years this way," Bella heard Hagrid calling.

"Come on Hermione this way," Bella said pulling her over to where Hagrid was by the boats.

**Thanks for reading and plz review. Should I continue threw the series or just do the first book? Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chapter. I wanted to at least update another chapter before Monday.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 7

**Nobody's POV**

The boat ride to the castle was amazing. The sea was so calming. Hermione and Bella talked the whole way there. Bella couldn't believe she was finally at Hogwarts and away from the Dursley's. She was so excited she was practically jumping in her seat. Bella was able to finally make friends with Dudley interfering and telling everyone that she was a freak and that she should just be left alone. Most of all she gets to be with her brother even if at this moment in time he's mad at her.

Before Bella even knew it, they were arriving at the school. Bella could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She looked over to her brother and could see the excitement on his face. Harry turned at looked at Bella, when they caught each others eyes Harry smiled. This is when Bella knew that they were going to be okay, that Harry was going to forgive her in time.

"You ready Bella?" Hermione asked while getting out of the boat.

"Most defiantly," Bella responded with a smile on her face.

The two new friends walked up to the castle with smiles on their faces. They could see the other kids' excitement as well. Both Hermione and Bella were looking forward to finding out what house they were going to be in. Both girls hoping that they would be in the same house.

Hermione and Bella had already set up a study schedule for the two of them. Bella was secretly hoping that she could get Harry to do it with her. She knew that Harry was not very good at studying and if no one pushed him he wouldn't study at all.

They walked up to the castle and Hagrid open the doors they followed Hagrid up the stair and to another set of doors, where another teacher was waiting for the new students.

"Here're the first years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said. He looked over at Harry then Bella and walked away.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." She continued explaining everything to the new students. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She finished before walking in to the large room.

"Well I guess it's true what people were saying on the train," a boy stated walking over to were Bella and Harry were. Bella recognized him as the boy who was in the robe shop when they were being fitting. "Harry and Isabella Potter have come to Hogwarts," He finished with a smirk on his face.

Bella wanted to wipe that smirk of this ignorant kids face, but one look at her brother told her that now was not the time to get in a fight. Bella could hear the other kids whispering about her and Harry and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Malfoy stated. "Who will soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, and if you want to succeed who should only associate with the right ones," Malfoy finished looking at Harry.

"I think we'll be okay," Harry responded. He then looked over at Bella knowing that if this kid said one more thing she'd snap. Harry didn't have to worry to long because the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the hallway.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall told the first years. "Now, form a line, and follow me."

Harry got into line behind with Ron behind him. Bella and Hermione were a couple people behind Harry and Ron. Bella could feel Harry's nervousness through their mind link. The students walked through the large doors and into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to where there were a couple steps before having the students come to a halt. Bella looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars."It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." Hermione whispered to her.

Bella's excitement had reached a peak, but now standing in front of everyone she was beginning to feel as nervous as Harry was. She took two deep breaths and looked to where she could see George out where the rest of the non first year students were. George caught her looking at him and smiled. Bella turned away blushing. She didn't have enough time to think about how embarrassed she was by being caught looking at George before she heard Professor McGonagall start talking.

"Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," Professor McGonagall stated.

Bella looked up to see Professor Dumbledore stand up. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce," Dumbledore began to say. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students," He continued to say. Dumbledore didn't stop there he went on to say, "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right had side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Bella started thinking that Professor Dumbledore would never stop talking, but she heard Dumbledore say, "Thank you" before sitting down and directing the floor towards Professor McGonagall. **(This part was taken from the movie)**

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. Professor McGonagall starting listing off a bunch of names and before Bella knew it she was calling out "Hermione, Granger."

Hermione started mumbling to herself to breath because she was so nervous. She walked up and sat on the stool before Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on.

A couple few away from her she could hear Ron mumble, "Mental that one," to Harry before turning to look back to where Hermione was.

Bella could tell just by the look on her face the Hermione was nervous as to what house she would end up in. Soon enough she heard the hat yell "Gryffindor." Bella almost started laughing at the relieved look on Hermione's face. The people at the Gryffindor table started cheering really loudly. Hermione went over and sat at the table.

McGonagall kept going through the list of names. I stopped paying attention until I heard her call, "Draco Malfoy." Malfoy walked up to the stool with a giant smirk on his face. McGonagall went to put the hat on Draco's head but when it was a few inches away from his head the hat shouted "Slytherin." He walked away from the stool and over to the Slytherin table but not before stopping to look over at Bella. When Bella caught his eye he sent a smirk and a wink her way. Bella wanted to run over and punch him but she knew she had to keep her anger in check.

Bella's nervousness increased with every name Professor McGonagall called. She was anxious to find out what house she was going to be in. She didn't want to be in Slytherin, because she would then end up with Malfoy. She also, wanted to be in the same house as Harry and Hermione.

When Harry's name was called Bella swore her heart skipped a beat. Upon hearing Harry's name the whole room became quiet. As quick and the quietness came so did the whispers from the other students. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, waiting for the hat to be placed on his head.

When the hat was placed on his head Bella could hear Harry pleading in his mind to not be in Slytherin.

"Hmm," Bella could hear the hat respond. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry was very nervous; he didn't want to end up in Slytherin. When he heard hat discussing what to do he silently begged to not be in Slytherin. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _He kept on repeating it in his head.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice of the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed in relief upon hearing that hat shout Gryffindor. He could hear everyone at the Gryffindor table clapping and shouting "We got Potter, we got Potter." Harry looked over to Bella and he could see the excitement on her face. He stepped down and walked over to the table.

Bella watched Harry walk over to the Gryffindor table with a smile. Bella began tapping her foot out of nervousness. Soon enough she heard McGonagall call "Isabella Potter." As Bella walked up to the stool the room was quiet. She sat down on the stool and look over to her brother. Harry was the last thing she saw before the hat was placed on her head and having it cover her eyes.

"Hmm," she heard the small voice of the hat say. "Very smart, filled with lots of knowledge, but also filled with courage. You have a rough past with a need to get over it and move on. Also, there is a thirst to be able to protect yourself. I know exactly where to put you," the hat paused. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she waited for the hat to call out which house she was in. It seemed like forever before she heard the hat yell out "GRYFFINDOR."

She was so excited to be in the same house as her brother and Hermione. "She could hear the Wesley twins yelling "we got both Potters" over the rest of the cheering and clapping. She ran over to the table in excitement and nearly tripped and fell, but someone caught her. She looked up to see it was a boy with red curly hair and brown eyes. **(Don't know if Percy has brown eyes or not)**

"Thank you," Bella said standing up. She ended up sitting in between Hermione and Percy; she later learned his name was. Harry sat on the other Percy next to Ron, who also ended up in Gryffindor.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Once he finished talking he sat back down.

Harry turned and asked Percy if Dumbledore was mad. Percy laughed and responded back that maybe he was a little bit, but he was the best teacher and wizard out there. Percy, Hermione, and Bella spent the whole feast bonding. Hermione mainly talked about what classes were going to be like and if they were easy or not. To Bella it seemed like Percy was trustworthy and that she could tell him anything.

Before any one knew it the feast had ended and all the students were suppose to be heading to the dormitories. Bella and Hermione walked next to Percy so they could continue to talk. Harry was a good few feet behind them. When they got to the dormitories the boys rushed off to their rooms and the girls theirs.

Bella and Hermione spent the whole night talking about classes. Hermione said that the potions teacher hated Gryffindor students, so they both decided to study up on potions so they would be prepared for their class. Soon enough the two girls fell asleep and the room was quiet.

**Thanks for reading and plz review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. For anyone who reads my story The Potter Twins there will be a poll up on whether Angela should go to Hogwarts or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 8

**Nobody's POV**

Bella couldn't wait for classes to start. She was excited to start learning new spells and hopeful it will help her forget about her time at the Dursley's. Bella and Hermione got up early so they had more time to prepare for class. Their first class of the day was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

After getting ready for class, Hermione and Bella met up with Ron and Harry so they could go to the great hall for breakfast. Breakfast started off great but that only lasted for about five minutes before Hermione and Ron started arguing. After about ten minutes of hearing the two wizards fighting Bella got tired of it and grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her out of the great hall and to their first class.

Harry looked on as his sister and Hermione left the great hall.

"What's got your sister in a mood," Ron asked Harry between bites of food. Harry turned towards Ron and smacked him upside the head.

"Can't you and Hermione stop with the fighting already?" Harry asked his friend.

"Nope," Ron responded, before eating the rest of his food.

In the hall an irritated Bella is asking Hermione why she always has to fight with Ron. Hermione looked over to Bella and gave her a shrug.

"Oh, come on!" Bella exclaimed. "That is a total lie. You just can't stand him," Bella continued. She looked over to Hermione with a smirk. "Or is it because you fancy?" Bella questioned.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed looking over to Bella. "You're kidding me right?" She questioned her friend. When she saw the look on her face she turned and said "As if" then turned and walked away.

As Hermione and Bella walked to their first class, Bella could hear everyone whispering about her and Harry. Bella hated the attention and the spotlight, but the spotlight was also where she shined the best. Unlike Harry, Bella had the common sense to look through the books before coming here.

Hermione and Bella had been sitting in class when the door to the classroom opens and Harry and Ron walk through the doors ten minutes late to class. Bella looks to see her brother and friend running late and draws Hermione to it as well.

Bella could have sworn that Ron said he couldn't image the look on Professor McGonagall's face if she saw them walking in late. Bella quietly laughed before turning to look at Ron and Harry to see their face when the cat on the desk becomes McGonagall. When it happens Bella wished she had a camera for Harry's and Ron's faces was priceless.

Bella started laughing through their mind link and she faintly heard Harry say "Shut up" through the link as well.

Bella classes seemed to fly by. Bella loved all the classes she was in. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with Professor Sprout, where they learned to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Also they had History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher and Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrell

Bella also had potions with the Slytherins which she was regretting the moment she found out she was taking the class with Slytherin house. This class was taught by Professor Snape who is said to favor the Slytherin because he was head of the house.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call. Snape paused at the twins names.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry and Isabella Potter. Our new — _celebrities_" Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Bella couldn't believe how cold Professor Snape seemed. Bella turned to look at her brother only to find him taking notes. Obviously Snape didn't like this because he approached the twins.

"Mr Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked over to Bella with a confused look on his face. Bella just laughed mentally.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." Snape completely ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Miss Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked the second twin. He assumed that she would get it wrong just like Harry did. He believed that despite the fact that she looked like her mother, she too was like her father.

Bella looked Snape coldly, and angry at the thought of this teacher embarrassing her brother. "In the stomach of a goat, _sir._"

Snape looked slightly impressed. "Well it seems it's just MS. Potter actual knows something. Let's see, what is the difference, Miss Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Bella smirked slightly because she also knew the answer to this question as well, "They're the same, they are a plant called aconite _sir._"

"Well Miss Potter is correct, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment as everyone started writing down what Snape had just said.

"And ten points to Gryffindor for Ms. Potter's knowledge," Snape said looking over to her. When she caught his look she noticed that his eyes weren't as cold as they were at the beginning of class.

Bella was glad that she had decided to look through her books before class otherwise she would have made a complete foul out of herself.

As lunch Harry and Bella had received a letter from Hagrid asking them to join him in his hut for some tea. Bella and Harry brought along Ron and Hermione which she was glad because Harry just had to be nosy. Harry mentioned that the vault that they had went to when the got their school supplies was broken into. Hagrid's face was completely shocked.

Bella tried to change the conversation to no avail. Other than that little miss hap Bella had a nice time catching up with Hagrid. She hasn't really talked to him since he left them to get on the train. Bella just knew she was going to have a great time at Hogwarts.

**Hope u like it plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 9

**Third Person**

Bella was loving Hogwarts so far. The classes and topics were interesting, they always caught her attention. She soon found that her favorite subjects were potions and Transfiguration. Bella really liked Professor McGonagall and she felt as if she could trust the older women. Although, she didn't trust her enough to tell her what happens at the Dursleys.

The Dursleys were very cruel to Bella, especially Vernon. Vernon found it enjoyable to hit the young girl sometime because of something she did, but most of the time it was just because he wanted to. Petunia had a soft spot for Bella that she didn't have for Harry. She treated the twins differently; she tended to be crueler to Harry than her. Bella believes it's because her husband hits her.

Bella had to quickly shake those thought out of her head. She wasn't there anymore; she was free for now at least. Bella finally noticed Hermione walking in front of her and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey Hermione," Bella exclaimed once she had caught up to the girl.

"Hey," Hermione replied. "Are you ready for our first flying lesson?" she questioned as the two girls continued walking.

"Of course it's going to be great," Bella exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Do you know she we're sharing the class with?" she questioned. Bella was hoping it was any other house but Slytherin. She didn't think she could stand having to be in another class with Malfoy.

"Sadly we share the class with Slytherin House," Hermione said turning to look at Bella.

"Ugh," Bella exclaimed. "Why me?" she continued as the walked towards the Quidditch field.

**Harry Potter/Twilight/ Harry Potter/Twilight/ Harry Potter/Twilight/ Harry Potter/Twilight**

When he class was ready with the Gryffindors on the left and the Slytherins on the right. Every student was standing behind a broomstick with another student two feet away.

"Good afternoon class," Madam Hooch said swiftly, as she walked down the center of their lines.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," they said in unison.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick, come on now, hurry up." she ordered as all the kids hurried to follow her directions. "Stick your right hand over the broom," she said, as she stuck her right hand out over a non-existent broom to show the class. "And say up'" she said.

Hands went out, and there were many chorus of _up's_.

"Up!" Harry said. The broom that he stood by went up and into his hands as if pulled by a magnet! Hermione looked at Harry in disbelieve and annoyance, her broom hadn't come up no matter how many times she tried. Neither had Ron's. Bella just looked at her brother in aw.

Bella finally put her right hand over the broom and yelled "Up." The broom just as Harry's did flew up into her hand.

"Wow!" bella said in shock and joy.

"Up!" Malfoy said, his broom rose into his hand and he smirked.

"Up! Up, up, up, Up!" Ron said. His attempts were futile, as his broom lay immobile on the grassy ground.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch said. More students said 'up' and this time with _feeling_ and more brooms left the ground.

"Up! Up! Up! Up!" Hermione said to her broom, and it just rolled around on the ground.

"Up!" Ron said in exasperation. His broom came up quickly and the wooden shaft hit him in the face. Harry and Bella began to laugh.

"Shut up guys," he said, rubbing his nose. His cheeks turned rosy red from embarrassment.

Once everyone had a broom in their hand Madam Hooch once again began to speak.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it, and grip it tight," she said, "you don't want to be sliding off the end," she murmured. All the students got onto their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you, to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down." she said, bringing her whistle up. "On my whistle, 3,2," she blew the whistle. Neville's broom began to rise and he began panicking. He hadn't even done anything!

"Mr. Longbottom. Mis- mis- mister Longbottom!" Madam Hooch called, as Neville's broom rose higher and higher.

"Down! Down!" he ordered in panic. He began flying away and out of control, while the Gryffindors and Madam Hooch called him back in worry, the Slytherins just started laughing. Bella looked at them in disgust and hatred.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch ordered angrily.

Neville screamed as he flew higher and higher and father away. He began zigzagging and swerving out of control. He knocked into the castle wall with the front and back of his broom repeatedly, and kept flying around. He was hurtling to the class and Madam Hooch held out her wand and pointed at him, as to stop him, but he was to fast and everyone had to duck out of the way. He kept flying in panic until he passed a statue that had a pointy spear. His robe got caught and he was left there dangling while his broom left. His robe began tearing and gave way, and he went hurtling to the ground. He was caught by his sweater vest on a round cage-like lantern holder, and swung there for a moment.

His sweater, like his robe, gave way and he hit the ground in pain.

Everyone bagan to circle around him but Madam Hooch broke through the crowd saying "Out of my way, out of my way!" when she reached Neville she turned him around and examined his right wrist. "Ooh, a broken wrist, tut tut tut, poor boy. C'mon now, up you go," she said, picking him up. While she was busy, Malfoy and friends decided to turn around and grab Neville's fallen remembrall. Madam Hooch began walking with Neville to the hospital wing, but before she left she turned around and warned the class. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, Understand?" she said. "If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say _Quidditch_!" and then they left.

Malfoy and his friends walked into the center if the circle and began scoffing. "Did you see his face?" he said, clutching the remembrall. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would remember to fall on his fat ass." he said, earning laughs from the Slytherins, and anger from the twins and the rest of Gryffindor.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry said, stepping forward. Bella reached out and grabbed Harry's hand but he just shook it off.

Malfoy turned around and tried looking _threatening_. "No, I think I'll leave something for Longbottom to find," he said evilly. He mounted his broom, upright position, and began hovering away. He came around and cut through the center if the circle and went into the air. "How about on the roof," he said, as he flew away. He looked back to see no one following him and decided to provoke Harry.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he called. Bella could feel Harrys anger as he started to mount his broom. As Harry was about to mount the broom, Hermione decided to try and stop him.

"Harry don't! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" she exclaimed. Harry turned and looked towards his sister before he took off after him and left Hermione and Bella in his wake. "What an idiot." she said after he had left. Hermione turned to see Bella also start to mount her broom. "What are you doing?" She questioned. Hermione could't believe she was about to go after them.

"Helping my brother," Bella said before mounting her broom and taking off into the air.

"Give it here Malfoy! Or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said gripping onto the broom.

"Is that so?" he asked, tossing and catching the remembrall several times. Harry lunged forward in an attempt to knock Malfoy unsteady, but he just swerved upside-down causing Harry to grasp the air. "Have it your way then," Malfoy said, holding up the glass ball then throwing it towards the castle wall.

Harry looked up and began flying at full speed after it. Harry caught it just before it could hit the wall and swerved in a 360 circle to avoid crashing into the wall as well. With the glass ball was securely in his hand he finally stopped. What he didn't know, was that McGonagall's window was right behind him, and that she was watching everything from that point on.

"Harry throw it here!" he heard Bella yell, she was about five meters ahead of Malfoy. Harry didn't even notice Bella had followed him up here. He threw it as hard as he could. Just as Bella was about to grab the remembrall but Malfoy snatch it from her.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. She began chasing after him in anger. He tried to shake her with a few complicated swerves and flips but she just copied him and grew closer and closer with each swerve. He grew worried and threw the orb away. Once she noticed Malfoy throw it she quickly swerved off after it. After fly a distance of fifty feet she caught the glass ball.

Bella and Harry flew back down to the ground waving, and receiving cheers from their fellow Gryffindors. They grinned in delight as the finally touched down on the ground.

"Harry and Isabella Potter!" McGonagall called. The twins looked at each other in fright and shock. They hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall come out of the school. "Follow me." she said briskly, before turning away.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered. Bella looked at Harry and grabbed his arm before he could attack the three boys. Bella started following Professor McGonagall dragging Harry along with.

"Stop it Bella," Harry said once he finally got his footing back. Bella looked over to her brother and study his eyes and body position. Once she was sure he wouldn't turn around and go after Malfoy and his stupid friends she let him go.

They walked through the corridors and stopped at a classroom. "You two wait here," McGonagall said, when they passed an arch. She stuck her head inside Quirell's class, "Professor Quirell, excuse me, excuse me, Could I borrow Wood for a moment please?" she asked.

Harry and Bella looked at each other in confusion. Harry could see the worried and fear in Bella's eyes. Bella didn't want to think that this was a kind of school that hit students for their wrong doings.

"W-well, -y-yes," Quirell stuttered. A boy from a back seat in the class stood up and followed McGonagall out.

"Potters, this is Oliver Wood. Wood. I have found you a seeker and a chaser!" she said excitedly. The twins looked at each other in shock. Bella was so excited she remembers Ron talking about Quidditch and how fun it was. Harry just looked as if he was going to be sick.

**Well here is the next chapter hope u like it. Plz review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 10

**Third Person**

"You're joking" Ron exclaimed.

It was around dinner time and Bella and Harry just finished telling him the story about what happened after they had left with McGonagall.

"Seeker?" He said "but first years never make the house team." He continued on to say but Bella just toned him out. She expected Ron to be more excited for Harry than her, but it would be nice to get recognized for making the team as well.

"Bella made the team as well Ron" Hermione said while voice Bella's thought as she joined the other three. "Harry doesn't deserve all the attention."

"But he's the seeker" Ron complained. Bella just rolled her eyes at how ignorant Ron could be.

"It's okay Hermione I'm used to it," Bella told her after Ron continued to go on about how awesome it was that Harry had made the team.

Bella noticed George and Fred Weasley walk into the main hall and run over to them the second that the twins had found them.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – beaters."

"We're defiantly going to win the Quidditch cup this year," said Fred. He continued to go on about how the team hadn't won since his brother was the seeker on the team.

George looked at Bella and quietly said, "Congratulations Bella. Just be careful Quidditch can be a brutal game, don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks," Bella said blushing. It was great to know that not everyone was blind to the fact that she too was on the team even though she wasn't seeker. Although, she couldn't believe that it was George complementing her, she never thought that would happen.

Bella had a slight crush on both the twins but they were too old for her, and Harry would probably freak out if he found out she had a boyfriend. Not only that, Vernon would probably kill her for even thinking that anyone could like a freak like her.

She looked at Fred and George as they talked to Harry about a secret passage that Lee Jordan may have found. "You mind if I join you?" Bella questioned looking up at the set of twins. Bella noticed a confused look on her friends face and a furious look being sent towards the Weasley twins from her brother.

"Sure," Fred said. "It will be nice to have someone else coming along."

Bella got up and started to walk away. As she was walking away she noticed Malfoy approaching her brother, but at this moment she really didn't care.

George looked over to the younger girl. He finally got a good look at her, and he noticed what looked to be a fading bruise on the side of her neck that looked to be from a hand. It almost looked as if someone was trying to choke the younger girl. He couldn't help the feeling of anger that rose within him at the thought of someone hurting Bella.

"So, you know any good pranks," George said cause Bella to look up at the taller boy, giving him a chance to really look at the younger girl's neck.

Fred looked over to his brother before looking at Bella and noticing a smirk come on to her face. "Of course," she said with a devious smile on her face.

"Excellent," Fred replied with a devious look on his face as well. Any one walking in the halls knew that these three unlikely kids would become friends, and when they did it would me trouble for the teachers of Hogwarts.

**Harry Potter/Twilight/Harry Potter/Twilight/Harry Potter/Twilight/Harry Potter/Twilight**

It was later on in the evening and Bella and Hermione were studying for a test they had in potions the next afternoon. Hermione paused and to look at her friend.

"Did you hear that Harry is going to duel Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"What," Bella exclaimed "Has he lost his mind?" Bella couldn't believe her brother would be that stupid. Hermione went on to tell Bella everything that happened after she had left the table. Once she heard the story Bella could understand why her brother wanted to duel Malfoy, but she also knew it was most likely a trap.

The two girls decided to stay up and wait for when the two boys came down for their stupid duel. While waiting the girls talked about what they liked to do in their free time. Bella listened as Hermione talked about the vacation she went on with her parents. Bella wished she had parents to do things with like Hermione. She hated being at the Dursley's; they treated her like crap and she was tired of it, but it was the only place she could go.

When it got closer to the time of the duel, the two girls started to quiet. They didn't want Harry and Ron to notice that they were waiting for them. Within five minutes the two girls heard the sound of footsteps coming from the boys' dorm rooms. Bella knew that it would be her brother and Ron. As the footsteps got louder Bella sucked in a deep breath.

Bella looked over to the stairs as two figures came around the corner. She recognized the two figures as Harry and Ron. Bella looked over to Hermione and the look in her eyes said that they were right on time.

Bella could here the two boys talking about what to do and what to avoid if it comes to that. She looked over to her friend with an incredulous look on her face. She noticed that Hermione was thinking the same thing she was; boys are so stupid.

As the boys were about to walk out the common room Bella stood up, turning around, and saying "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," causing the two boys to turn around in complete shock.

**Hope you like it. plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all those who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I really hope you all like this chapter.**

The Magical World and Secret Stone

Chapter 11

**Third Person**

As Bella suspected Harry's midnight duel with Malfoy turned out to be a trap. Bella couldn't believe how stupid Harry could be and Bella and Hermione just had to get involved. The four friends had made it to the trophy room without being caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, but when they arrived Malfoy and his crew weren't there.

As they were leaving the trophy room they almost got caught by Filch. They had to run in an attempt to get away from him. They ended up in the forbidden room. Bella was the first of the four friends to notice the huge three headed dog in the room, but Hermione was the only one to notice the trap door.

Halloween was coming up and everyone was excited for the upcoming holiday. Bella found the upcoming holiday as a way of non magical people making fun of those who were of magical orientation. Bella never likes Halloween anyway because it was when Uncle Vernon was at his worst. Every time someone came up to the door he'd answer it, but come back yelling about stupid children and their myths.

One time Bella asked why they weren't allowed to dress up and go trick-or-treating and Uncle Vernon went crazy. He stormed up to Bella, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her into the kitchen. Bella tried shaking off the memory of that horrible day, but it came back just as vivid as if it happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Harry and Bella were looking out the window, watching all the kids laughing and having fun. It was October 31, Halloween, and all the kids in the neighborhood was out having fun. The kids in the Twins' school had been going on and on for the past few week about what they were dressing up as for Halloween._

_Harry was really hoping that he could go out on Halloween this year but Uncle Vernon had shot him down once again saying "children shouldn't be taught to believe in magical creatures." Harry sighed while walking back over to where Bella was sitting. Bella could see the disappointment clearly written on his face._

"_Why can't we go out on Halloween?" Bella asked her uncle._

"_You stupid little girl!" Vernon exclaimed. He stomped over to where the two siblings were sitting and grabbed Bella by the arm. "You disrespectful little troll," he continued on yelling. In fear Bella started punching and kicking Vernon as he tried to drag her into the kitchen. _

_At one point she kicked him so hard that he let go of her. When he did she quickly got up and ran towards Harry. Before she could reach Harry though, she was pulled back by Uncle Vernon. Vernon grabbed her hair this time so he could avoid the girl's attempts to fight back._

_Bella heard Harry screaming "let her go!" over and over._

_Once Vernon finally dragged Bella into the kitchen he threw her on the ground. "You should be grateful we even took you in!" Vernon shouted as he kicked Bella over and over again. "You and that worthless brother of yours would be on the street if it weren't for us!"_

_Vernon's shouting stopped as he continued to kick her. Soon enough he got tired of kicking her. He picked her up and leaned her over one of the chairs. Bella was crying so hard that her body was shaking from her sobs. Her body was in so much pain; her torso was the worst pain of all._

_Bella didn't understand what she could have done wrong. She knew he was mad though because he was yelling, although he always seemed to be yelling at the twins._

_Vernon slowly removed his belt, gripping it securely in his hands. He lifted the back of Bella's shirt as he brought his arm back. He snapped the belt forward hitting Bella in the back. He continued on to hit Bella for what seemed like forever. The pain became to much for her and she passed out. The next thing she remembers is waking up the next morning lying in her cupboard next to Harry._

_End Flashback_

Bella was horrified at what happened that day. Ever since that day Bella has hated Halloween. She even considered just staying her room for the duration of the day and not going to any of her classes. Bella really didn't want to remember what happened on that horrible day. Bella talked to Hermione about what she wanted to do and Hermione understood that there were some things in Bella's past that upset her, so she said she would take notes for her.

Bella was glad to have a friend like Hermione around. It made everything so much better and more relaxed. The day before Halloween Bella went to Professor McGonagall and told her that she wasn't feeling very well and wanted to sleep the next day and not go to classes. Even though Professor McGonagall didn't know how the Potter's life was at the Dursley's she knew it wasn't perfect and knew that horrible things had happened. She may not know what happened but she would respect Bella's wish and silence of the events that had taken place. McGonagall just hoped that one day Bella would talk to her about what happened so she could help her and Harry get out of the house.

Bella spent all of Halloween day in the corridor not aware of the events that happened or the suspicions that were made on her brother's part. All that Bella could think about was what happened that horrible day 6 year prior.

**I know this chapter is short but I really just wanted to update it so I could start on the next chapter. I also wanted to add parts of Bella's past in there as well. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
